Descubriendo su otro lado
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: Higuuchi se encontraba descansando en su departamento otra noche mas y como de costumbre, no paraba de pensar en Akutagawa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su jefe y creía que eso era imposible, pero esa misma noche por obra del destino, el peli negro terminó en el apartamento de la rubia. AkutagawaxHiguuchi/lemmon.


**Hola queridos lectores, acá traigo un nuevo fic que es un lemmon, pero de un anime el cual es la primer historia al que escribo: Bungou Stray Dogs. Espero que lo disfruten porque la pareja va a ser AkutagawaxHiguuchi.**

 **El fic se lo dedico a mis amiguitos de un grupo en el que estoy que tienen expectativa por lo que voy a publicar así que anhelo que les guste.**

 **Declaimer:** **Bungou Stray Dogs y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Asagiri Kafka es el propietario de estos.**

* * *

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You wanna be loved_ _  
_ _This feels like falling in love_ _  
_ _Falling in love_ _  
_ _We're falling in love_

 _Kiss me-Ed Sheeran_

Descubriendo su otro lado

Se había terminado de duchar después de un agotador día de trabajo en la Port Mafia, se sentía exhausta y lo único que quería era descansar. Se colocó un pijama color lavanda suelto porque ya era hora de dormir; acostándose sobre el colchón mientras que los mechones de su cabello de trigo se explayaban en la almohada; dejó que su mente trabajara recolectando sus recuerdos más relevantes. Pero en todos esos flashes que su memoria mostraba solo había una persona por la cual todo lo demás giraba en su entorno: Akutagawa Ryounosuke.

—Akutagawa-senpai.

Higuuchi murmuró para sí misma, se recostó hacia su lado derecho abrazando su almohada dejando que su cabeza siguiera divagando con el único motivo de ver la figura del azabache en sus pensamientos. Por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía muy bien cuando estaba al lado del peli negro, tenía esa necesidad de acompañarlo, no soportaba estar en ausencia de él a pesar de que el joven miembro ejecutivo varias veces pasara largo de la rubia bajo la leyenda arrogante de "poder hacerlo todo solo sin ayuda de nadie" haciendo que esa actitud la destrozara más de una vez debido al desprecio con el que Akutagawa reaccionaba pero…

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos: repentinamente vino a su mente la escena en la que Mori le preguntó si realmente estar dentro de la mafia era un trabajo para ella. Sabía perfectamente que era algo duro para una mujer como ella estar dentro de un ámbito así, más si sus propios subordinados no le hacían caso y que era difícil salir de la mafia… _difícil, más no imposible._ Pero había una razón y vale decir más que sólida para la de ojos rubí por la que no abandonaba definitivamente ese trabajo: inexorablemente se trataba de Akutagawa.

A pesar de que ese muchacho de ojos grises **(1*)** la menospreciara y que en una ocasión haya sido poco caballeroso con la mujer cuando la abofeteó y le haya acuñado ese peyorativo adjetivo de "perra inútil" por no seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le había asignado, ella estaba ahí en el momento oportuno para ayudarlo porque a pesar de todo, el aprecio que la rubia le tenía a aquel hombre era muy fuerte. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por Akutagawa sin importar cuánto menosprecio éste le tiraría por algún defecto que tuviera la tarea de la Ichiyou por más mínimo e irrelevante que sea.

Ella perfectamente sabía que era _nadie_ al lado del joven de apariencia gótica a pesar de ser su guardaespaldas; lo supo sin duda alguna cuando Gin la atacó por sorpresa y Hirotsu le dijo que las Lagartijas negras le hacían caso solamente por el miedo al violento poder de Akutagawa. Evidentemente Higuuchi era un cero a la izquierda para los demás miembros pero eso a ella no le dolía, lo que sí le dolía era creer que el peli negro la considerara de tal manera. Con el simple hecho de hacerse esa hipótesis ya le desgarraba el alma. Tenía miedo, sí miedo porque por más que trabajase a destajo en la Port Mafia se negaba a aceptar que el azabache la odiara…no, no quería ni escucharlo decir eso y si la realidad le comprobara que él si la despreciaba, ella estaría dispuesta a auto-engañarse de que eso no era verdad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akutagawa-senpai espero que no me odies**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En un momento se le hizo ridículo pensar eso porque recordó esa noche en la que él le dio las gracias por haberlo salvado cuando fue secuestrado mientras se encontraba en estado de coma tras esa batalla que tuvo con Atsushi; y que esas suposiciones que se hacían mentalmente eran puras tonterías. Si eso fuese así entonces no habría de qué preocuparse.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir; quedó boca arriba mirando el techo volviendo a ver en su cabeza la imagen de Akutagawa. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese joven era la razón por la que ella no se iba de una vez por todas de la organización? El que lo respetara solo por ser su superior no era una argumentación contundente para responder a esas incógnitas porque lisa y llanamente era insuficiente. Lo que la rubia sentía por el usuario de Rashomon traspasaba la relación de líder/subordinado y trascendía los límites de aprecio y respeto por un colega…era algo más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Más que un jefe lo empezó a ver como un hombre… _un atractivo hombre._ No podía creerlo ¿A caso se estaba enamorando de Akutagawa? El trasfondo de todo ese enredo era… ¿amor?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me pregunto cómo serán sus besos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abrió con fuerza sus ojos saltando un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas a la vez que se reincorporaba en la cama negando rápidamente con su cabeza debido a ese involuntario pensamiento.

— ¡No Higuuchi! ¡No, no y no! ¡No te puede gustar Akutagawa-sempai!

Se cubrió su rostro enrojecido con sus dos manos, sus dedos se enredaron a propósito en los rubios flequillos de su pelo. Tener esa hipótesis con altas probabilidades de ser verdad de amar románticamente al joven mafioso era como un baldazo de agua fría. No sabía si el estar enamorada de él era algo bueno o malo para ella y para la relación de ambos. También la interrogante de cómo sería visto por los demás integrantes de la mafia si llegasen a enterarse de aquel sentimiento era otro problema…o ¿no? Pero el mayor de todos los conflictos era el preguntarse cómo lo tomaría el azabache si lo descubre. Conociéndolo había una muy alta posibilidad de que Akutagawa la rechace y no solo eso sino que hasta pueda despedirla o apartarla de su trabajo. Enamorarse de un chico impermeable trae un futuro impredecible si se confiesa ese amor.

Higuuchi intentó contenerse las ganas de llorar ¿para qué engañarse? Era más que claro que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, no tenía sentido ser deshonesta consigo misma. Le destrozaba aceptar que lo que más añoraba era algo imposible, por más que ella lo deseaba con toda su alma sabía (¿o creía?) que Akutagawa nunca la vería más que como una subordinada. No, no debía declarar eso que sentía por las inciertas consecuencias que implicaría, si tendría que reprimir ese amor por poder seguir al lado del muchacho, lo haría aunque la carcomiese no le importaba, solo quería seguir a su lado para no poner en riesgo esa relación.

Se acostó nuevamente en su cama intentando dormir, se limpió sus ojos por las pequeñas gotas de lágrima que había derramado, lo único que quería era dormir, y volver a verlo el día siguiente. Intentó cerrar sus ojos para descansar, los mantuvo así por unos minutos hasta que de pronto se escuchó un estridente ruido en la puerta de su apartamento. La rubia se levantó nerviosa por el estruendo, tomó una de sus pistolas y fue a verificar de qué trataba ese estrepitoso sonido. Apuntó con su arma a la puerta…

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Aunque estas preguntas en situaciones similares son inútiles, quizás a lo mejor se trataba de alguien conocido y por eso preguntó, y así fue.

—Hi-Higuuchi…s-soy yo, A-Akutagawa.

Se trataba del joven mafioso, por la forma en que respondió, parecía estar herido y débil. La de ojos rojos guardó su arma y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta para auxiliarlo. Cuando lo vio ayudó a levantarlo, colocó una uno de los brazos masculinos en su hombro y lo llevó a su habitación. Akutagawa se sentó en la cama, ella lo examinó un poco y pudo notar unos moretones en su rostro, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre; seguramente mató personas.

La joven fue corriendo al baño a buscar alcohol y unos algodones para atender esas heridas, mientras intentaba sanarlo él desviaba su rostro.

—Akutagawa-senpai ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?

—S-solo una misión, y por casualidad caí aquí, nada que te interese.

— ¿Qué dices Akutagawa-senpai? Debo protegerlo ¡Claro que me interesa lo que haces!

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

De un manotazo, el pelinegro le quitó a la de ojos rojos la botella de alcohol y el pedazo de algodón para mermar por él mismo los dolores de los moretones en su rostro. Su ojo izquierdo era el que más herido se encontraba.

—Hggg.

Se quejó, el ardor del alcohol lo daño de pronto.

—Akutagawa-senpai por favor, necesito tratar esas heridas.

La rubia le insistía, él no podía hacerlo solo, el usuario de Rashomon suspiró con resignación y la dejó a ella aliviar el dolor de esos moretones.

Una vez que terminó de atenderlo fue a dejar la botella y los algodones en su lugar, cuando volvió, notó que él se había quitado su tapado. Claramente el joven estaba débil.

— ¿Necesitas agua?

—No quiero nada.

—No te veo bien iré a buscar agua.

— ¡Ya te dije que no!

Los dos forcejearon por un rato hasta que cayeron arriba del colchón en una posición un tanto incómoda o mejor dicho: demasiado incómoda para los dos. Higuuchi se encontraba encima de Akutagawa y sus labios estaban a exiguos centímetros de distancia mientras que se miraban a los ojos. Quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que de pronto un rubor se notaba en las mejillas de ambos. Con los brazos temblorosos, la rubia intentó levantarse pero increíblemente los brazos del muchacho la abrazaron manteniéndola apegada a él. Akutagawa ni siquiera sabía por qué hizo eso, simplemente lo hizo; la joven por otra parte no tuvo otra opción que corresponder a ese cálido abrazo apoyando cómodamente su cabeza en el pecho del usuario de Rashomon. Por instinto, una de las manos del azabache comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de trigo de su subordinada. Higuuchi quedó perpleja por lo que su superior estaba haciendo, inconscientemente se aferró más al cuerpo del de piel mortecina disfrutando de ese instante que podría ya no repetirse.

De pronto sintió una mano tomar su barbilla incitándola a levantar su cara. Con sus rostros enfrentados entre sí comenzaron a acercarse paulatinamente y mientras los centímetros iban descendiendo, el sonrojo tintado en el rostro de los dos mafiosos ascendía de tonalidad. Todo desembocó en un tímido y torpe beso. Akutagawa se desconocía a sí mismo, sentía sus mejillas arder con exageración: era su primer beso. Jamás había estado con una mujer, todo lo que estaba viviendo era muy nuevo para él (demasiado nuevo). No es que se consideraba un chico asexual y aromántico sino que como en su pasado era señalado por ser un ente carente de sentimiento y que su trabajo en la organización mafiosa lo tenía muy ocupado, no le daba lugar para estar dentro de algo amoroso. Simplemente el amor y las intimidades eran asuntos de segundo o tercer plano para el joven usuario de Rashomon. Estaba tan enceguecido en querer dar muerte a Atsushi y recibir el aprecio de Dazai para sentirse alguien valioso que no se dio cuenta de que él mismo se auto-discriminaba, no se dio su lugar para pensar en él. Empero ese beso por alguna extraña razón lo estaba haciendo sentirse _muy bien_ , a pesar de que era totalmente inexperto en esas cosas, tenía la necesidad de ir más allá por lo que, por orden de su sub-consciente, mordisqueó discretamente el labio inferior de la rubia para que sus lenguas se encontraran e hicieran una introvertida danza dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica de ojos rubí.

Higuuchi no podía explicar cómo se sentía, lo que ella consideraba casi una utopía se estaba dando y lo estaba viviendo personalmente. Tanto sufrió creyendo que la realidad la abofeteaba constantemente porque el amor que le tenía al peli negro sería algo imposible y ahora al parecer la mismísima realidad estaba de su lado. Tampoco es que era muy experta en esto, se encontraba en la misma situación que Akutagawa, nunca estuvo con un hombre pero reconoció haberse besado con uno anteriormente sin embargo era casi novata en este tema. Fantaseó imaginándose que tocaba el cielo cuando su compañero introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca haciendo contacto con la de ella.

Los temblorosos brazos masculinos rodearon la cintura femenina acercándola más al cuerpo del de ojos grises intensificando más ese beso que se condimentaba cada vez más con pasión. Naturalmente sus pulmones exigieron aire y se separaron lentamente dejando un débil hilo de saliva que los conectaba. Se miraron a los ojos, con claridad se demostraron el uno al otro que la vergüenza los invadía por igual. Sencillamente ninguno de los dos sabía el porqué de ese beso tan embriagador. La de cabellos rubios comenzó a rechistar tratando de decir algo al respecto.

—A-Akutagawa-sen-pai…y-yo.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir sobre lo que pasó, comenzó a vacilar.

—Akutagawa, lo…lo siento yo…

Se levantó de la cama queriendo irse pero el usuario de Rashomon la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo derecho. Ella miró sobre su hombro a un chico con la mirada baja.

—Higuuchi yo…

El de cabellos negros suspiró hondo y levantó su vista ruborizada a su guardaespaldas inseguro de lo que estaba por decir pero miró hacia otro lado cerrando sus ojos mientras que su cuerpo temblaba el doble de lo que estaba temblando con anterioridad.

—Higuuchi…yo…quiero…besarte de nuevo.

Eso último lo dijo un tanto resignado, la mujer quedó inexpresiva por un instante y en un momento a otro su boca se incurvó formando una sonrisa. Akutagawa sintió unos brazos envolviendo su cuello y sus hombros, giró su mirada para verla a los ojos y nuevamente, los dos jóvenes volvieron a acercar sus rostros para besarse nuevamente. A diferencia del beso anterior, este era más confiado. El muchacho volvió a rodear la cintura de Higuuchi con sus dos brazos; lentamente se fueron acostando en la cama sin dejar de besarse. El de pálida piel quedó encima de la chica prosiguiendo con los besos y las torpes caricias. La rubia con sus manos temblorosas empezó a desabotonarle la camisa a su compañero, pero se detuvo cuando soltó un gemido debido a que Akutagawa bajó el beso hasta su cuello, mordiendo tímidamente una parte íntima de esa zona. El de pelo oscuro comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa de dormir que su compañera llevaba puesta, le quitó la prenda revelando esos pechos, que eran de tamaño mediano. Higuuchi desvió su mirada avergonzada y cubriendo sus pechos. Él solo bajó susurrándole en el oído…

—Higuuchi…me gustaría…verlos…por favor.

Ella se estremeció y solo asintió algo confiada, le mostró sus pezones un poco nerviosa. Akutagawa tragó un poco de saliva, como su camisa ya se encontraba desabotonada decidió quitársela uniéndola con la prenda femenina que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. La mujer miró embobada el torso descubierto, no se trataba de un tronco con pectorales bien formados, ya que el cuerpo de Ryounosuke era todo lo contrario pero aun así era perfecto para ella, con la yema de sus temblorosos dedos inició un recorrido por el abdomen, pecho y estómago del joven estimulando un leves gruñidos por parte de Akutagawa. Ella se levantó por un momento para darle otro beso al amor de su vida sorprendiéndolo. Inconscientemente presionó sus pechos con los del muchacho haciendo que una onda de placer y escalofríos sacudiera al cuerpo del miembro ejecutivo de la Port Mafia. Cuando finalizaron el beso ella volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón.

—Hi…Higuuchi… ¿Me…permiti-rías to-carlos?

Preguntó con nerviosismo, la joven se lo permitió afirmándole con la cabeza, el muchacho empezó a masajear el pezón izquierdo mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el que quedaba libre hasta que lo capturó con su boca provocando un gimoteo que salió liberado de la boca de la de ojos rojos. Akutagawa ya se encontraba succionando el pecho derecho a la vez que manoseaba al que ya había atacado, como reacción a esa atrevida acción, Higuuchi solo enredó sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de su amante a la vez que envolvía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas. Ahora la boca del chico de aspecto gótico recorría el estómago femenino y la rubia se oscilaba de placer.

De pronto un ligero estado de pánico le recorrió a la guardaespaldas cuando sintió que su compañero le estaba bajando su pantalón de dormir junto con su ropa interior. Quedó completamente desnuda.

—Higuuchi.

Akutagawa se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero a la vez sus ojos empezaron a obnubilarse ante la hermosa vista de la bella figura de la chica, no reaccionó por unos segundos hasta que se había dado cuenta que la rubia ya se encontraba desabrochando el broche de su cinturón. Ya no pudo aguantar más, dejó que ella le quitara el cinturón y finalmente él se bajó ese molesto pantalón junto con su bóxer revelando aquella erección que hasta hace unos instantes lo incomodaba. En ese momento ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer, su cara se puso roja bruscamente, el pudor se le había incrementado exageradamente, pudo mirar los ojos de su dulce chica nublados por la lujuria al ver ese miembro, las mejillas tintadas de rojo que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Akutagawa-senpai...

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Higuuchi suspiró y se decidió a hablar.

—Estoy lista…terminemos lo que empezamos.

Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a entregarle su virginidad. Sabía exactamente que no habría vuelta atrás, sabías las consecuencias que podrían aparecer después pero tenía la bandeja en sus manos, esa noche quería disfrutar y con más razón si era al lado del hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí…por favor.

El muchacho respiró profundo una vez más, se posicionó en el medio de las piernas de su compañera y empezó a entrar lentamente en ella mientas le abrazaba fuertemente la cintura. La de ojos color sangre pudo sentir como el miembro de Akutagawa se deslizaba en su interior. Finalmente, el joven la penetró por completo rompiendo el himen y por ende la virginidad de ambos. Higuuchi para desquitar el dolor que sentía apretó con sus brazos el cuello de su jefe aferrándose más a él, por otro lado el usuario de Rashomon inició un vaivén lento y tímido que fue subiendo de velocidad paulatinamente. Con el correr de los segundos, el dolor que ella sentía se fue transformando en placer, o ayudó moviendo sus caderas al compás con el que de ojos grises lo hacía, con sus piernas abrazó las caderas del peli negro reforzando la unión corporal de ambos. En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos y gritos de placer producidos por el deleite erótico que tanto él y ella provocaban.

Mientras el tiempo parecía acelerarse, los dos mafiosos fueron bañándose con sus propios sudores, dando un gusto salado que ambos lo disfrutaban cuando se besaban los cueros curtidos. Las embestidas se hicieron más violentas al percibir la llegada del tsunami orgásmico que los iba a sacudir…finalmente el paraíso calló, cuando sus cuerpos fueron ungidos por el glorioso orgasmo que hizo que se gritaran sus nombres.

— ¡Higuuchi!

— ¡Akutagawa!

Ryonosuke terminó derramándose en el interior de la joven, se dieron un tierno beso. Él salió lentamente de ella y se acostó a un lado de su compañera mientras tomaba las sábanas cubriendo a ambos. La Ichiyou se apoyó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado exhausto, pero había algo que todavía la inquietaba: tuvo relaciones con el amor de su vida pero todavía no le confesó lo que sentía por él. Quedó durante diez minutos meditando si revelarle o no el amor que le tenía

—Akutagawa-senpai.

Habló en voz baja, pero cuando subió su rostro para verlo, él ya se encontraba dormido…profundamente dormido. Ella sonrió, se veía tan bello en ese estado, se aferró más a él y en un tono muy bajo le dijo…

— _Te amo._

Esa noche, Higuuchi se sintió felíz, fue la mejor de las que vivió, porque al menos descubrió el otro lado de Akutagawa.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

 **(1*): No estoy segura si Akutagawa tiene los ojos grises, por ahí es como que se le ven medio verdes, pero yo les veo más grises. Si estoy mal pido disculpas.**

 **Acá les dejé el primer fic que hago sobre BSD, amé este anime, y amo esta pareja que es mi OTP en toda la serie, seguida del AtsuKyou y el Soukoku.**

 **Quisiera decirles que el lemmon lo hubiera hecho más explícito (acostumbro a escribir muy hard) pero tuve en cuenta la personalidad de Aku…por eso es que no fue tan explícito; ojalá sepan entender.**

 **Mis esclavas que presentan los fics que escribo no quisieron estar presentes en este…que pena ché pero las obligaré a que lo lean todo xD.**


End file.
